Descendants of the Descendants
by Maya Phantom
Summary: What happens when the Descendants have kids of their own who attend Auradon Prep. And perhaps they don't know about their formerly evil parents past. What happens when they find out?
1. OC Alert

This is just an author's note. I want anyone who reads this story to know that I'm open to any characters you want to send in. Just leave it in the comments or if you really, really want to see your character in my story just PM me. All you need to do is make a list of the following.

Name-

Age-

Parents-

Favorite Colors-

Personality-

Appearance-

Celeb Look-A-Like- (Not absolutely necessary, just helpful)

Likes/Dislikes-

Skills-

Family/Friends Relationships-

(At Least One) Outfit-

That's all folks, thank you!


	2. Chapter 1: First Day At Auradon Prep

**Amethyst's P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe it. I was finally here, at Auradon Prep. I've been waiting my whole entire life to come here. And here I was.

"So… you're sure you packed everything?" my dad, King Ben, asked.

"Yes, dad, I'm absolutely sure." I said, rolling my eyes.

"We're just going to miss you so much while you're gone." my mom, Queen Mal, said.

Yup, that's right. I…am a princess. All regal and royal and…stuff. But whatever. It's not like I had any say in the matter. Besides, I'm not all prissy and perky and whatnot. I am me. But let's not focus on that right now because I want to think about the fact that I am actually here, at Auradon Prep, for my freshman year of high school.

"I'm going to miss you guys, too." I said, starting to tear up, but refusing to show it. They pulled me into a group hug and we just held onto each other for about a minute or two. Then I pulled away and smiled excitedly.

"let's go check out my room!" I said, practically bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Okay then, let's go." my dad smiled.

We grabbed all of my luggage from the car and hauled it all the way up to my room.

I was so excited for this. The whole walk there, I kept grinning like the Cheshire Cat. I already knew that me, Princess, and Corgi would be sharing a dorm room.

Who knows what kinds of adventures we'll have here…

 **Princess' P.O.V.**

When I first stepped out of the car, I couldn't help the automatic smile that came to my face. I whirled around to face my parents, Evie and Doug Dworsky.

Yeah, I know, my last name is kind of funny. Especially when you say my first and last name together.

Princess Dworsky. I've heard just about anything you could think of. Dork princess, Princess of the Dorks, Princess Dorky, Supreme Ruler of All Things Dorky… you name it, I've heard it. And before you get all "Oh no! She gets bullied" on me, I don't. My friends just call me a dork like all of the time, but I'm not offended by it, in fact I take it as a compliment.

Anyways, let's not focus on that right now. Let's think about the fact that I'm at Auradon Prep. I am going to love it here so much. I heard from my parents that they had an awesome academic system here and that girls could be smart, too, not that they weren't anywhere. Not to mention the fact that both of my parents worked here and my mom had a fashion design club here. It all seemed way too good to be true…

"Oh, this is going to be so amazing!" I squealed. My mom smiled brightly at me and I returned the gesture. "And it's going to be even better since me and your father work here." she said, taking my hands in hers. We squealed and bounced up and down excitedly together.

"Hey! Daddy wants some love, too!" my dad pouted, feigning sadness. I rolled my eyes at him and pulled him into a warm hug and mom soon joined in.

"I love you guys." I whispered. This was one thing I would miss, me and my parents sharing little moments like this. Now that school was starting back up, we probably wouldn't have as much time for each other. But that was too much of a gloomy and pessimistic thought to have on my first day of high school at the Auradon Prep.

"Come on, let's go find my dorm room!" I said enthusiastically. I already knew that me, Amethyst, and Corgi would be rooming together via Corgi. This whole thing just keeps getting better and better…

 **John's P.O.V.**

"Look, Corgi! We're here!" I yelled, pressing my face against the cool glass of the car window.

Me and my friends have been waiting our whole lives to come to Auradon Prep, and now we're all here for our Freshman year of high school.

I thought about all of the adventures we were going to share together here. I also maybe, sort of, kind of thought about asking Princess out, but that's not important right now!

Once the car stopped moving, I threw open the door and literally jumped out. Corgi just laughed at my reaction. "A little eager are we now?" she teased. I stuck my tongue out at her, like the mature person I am, and she returned the gesture.

Then I turned to face my dad, Carlos, while Corgi turned to face my mom, Jane. I smiled widely as I looked up at him. "You excited, buddy?" he asked. "Yeah, this year is going to be awesome!" I exclaimed, pumping my fists in the air. "Yup, sure will be. Now help me get the luggage out the car." he said.

I complied and walked over, thinking about how great this experience was going to be for all of us. I mean, there's just so much stuff we can go through together at this school. We'll always be there for each other. _

 **Corgi's P.O.V.**

While my doofus brother and my dad started to unpack the luggage from the car, me and my mom started to talk.

"Mom, you have no idea how excited I am!" I said, "I mean, you and dad met here, maybe I'll meet my soul mate here…" I said, all dreamily at the end, staring off into space. "That is if your crazy father and brother don't send all the boys running away and screaming." mom snorted.

It was true, my brother was extremely overprotective of me and because I look almost exactly like my dad, boys just assume that we're super close and get too scared to ask me out.

I sighed and turned to face my mom. "If they do, I'll curse them." I said, half joking, half serious. "Okay, let's get your luggage up to your dorm room." mom said, walking up to the car. "Sure, let's go!" I yelled excitedly. Since me, Amethyst and Princess would be sharing a dorm room this whole experience was going to be a whole lot better.

I ran up to the car and hurriedly grabbed a few of my bags out of the trunk. My mom giggled at my actions, "You seem excited." she teased. I rolled my eyes and made my way towards the girls dorms.

 **Jayden's P.O.V.**

As I got out of the car and stared at my new school, all I could think of was how I was totally going to own this school. Me and my friends were taking over.

I turned to look at my parents, Jay, and Audrey, who were taking forever to get out of the car. I rolled my eyes and loudly sighed, feeling exasperated. "Come on people! We do not have all day!" I complained, throwing up my hands in frustration for effect.

They both looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "Not until you ask nicely." my mom teased. I rolled my eyes again and crossed my arms over my chest, "Could you please move a little bit faster? This is really important to me and I want to enjoy every single second of it." I said sincerely.

"Okay, fine. We'll move from snail to sloth, or would you prefer turtle mode?" my dad teased. I leaned my head all the back in frustration and groaned. "Come on dad. This is probably one of the most important days of my whole entire life." I whined, even stamping my foot in frustration.

"Okay, okay. But you have to admit, it was pretty funny." he laughed, hooting finger guns at me. I grinned and immediately dropped the complaining and whining. "Yeah, just a little bit, though." I chuckled.

"Good. Now come here and get your suitcases. I'm not your personal slave." my dad smiled. "Yeah, besides we have to get this stuff to your dorm room quickly so we can go talk to Mal, Ben, Evie, Doug, Jane, and Carlos." mom said, grabbing one of my smaller bags and making her way towards the boy dorms.

"Okay." I smiled enthusiastically. This is gonna be the best year ever!

 **Corgi's P.O.V.**

By the time I had gotten to my dorm, Amethyst was already there, standing in the center of the room and slowly turning to check it out. Once she was looking in my direction, we both ran up to each other and hugged.

"I haven't seen you in literally forever!" Amethyst cried. I laughed and pulled away slightly so that we were actually looking at each other, "It's literally been a week and a half." I said, rolling my eyes. "So? It felt like forever!" she said and we hugged again, squealing loudly.

"I hope some of that excitement is for me."

Me and Amethyst whipped around to face the doorway and saw Princess there, leaning against the wall. We all squealed and ran up to each to hug the living daylights out of each other. "Now you we haven't seen in forever." I practically yelled.

Sadly, that was true. Two weeks into summer vacation, Princess left for science camp. She only just came back three days ago and we've been too busy with getting ready to go back to school to just relax and chill with each other.

"I missed you guys SO much while I was at science camp." Princess said. "Well duh, we missed you, too, you dork." I giggled. I was never teasing or making fun of Princess when I called her a dork, it was a compliment and she took it as one before I ever even told her.

"I am so happy we're sharing a dorm. I men, check this place out!" Amethyst exclaimed, gesturing towards the room with a mile wide grin on her face.

It was true. Our room was sweet. "Whoa. Totally fairest room. And I think I choose…" Princess said, scanning the room and tapping her chin in thought. "That bed!" she exclaimed, running over to the bed with the most space around it and plopping down on it. "Alright. I choose…that one!" I yelled, running to the bed closest to the big windows.

Me and Princess smirked triumphantly at Amethyst. "Joke's on you guys. I got the middle bed and everyone knows the person in the middle is always the leader." she smiled cockily at us before walking over to her bed and sitting down.

We all looked at each other and suddenly burst into a fit of laughter. We just kept laughing until we couldn't breathe and our faces turned red.

"Hey, is it just me, or is this room way too prissy pink princessy." Amethyst said. "Nope, it's me, too." I said.

"Okay, time to re-decorate. I hope you've all brought something to make our room a bit more homey." Princess said, clapping her hands together to seem official. She pulled out a small black leather briefcase and started pulling out wallpaper, a glue gun, bedding, and paint. Me and Amethyst slowly turned to each other and smiled. We shot up and suddenly, all of our re-decorating supplies were flying everywhere.

When we were finished, we took a step back to admire our handiwork. My side of the room had white wallpaper with black polka dots, a red bed frame, white comforter with black polka dots with matching pillows, a black sheet and bed skirt, and white furniture with black and red accents.

Amethyst' side had yellow wallpaper with violet paint splatters, a purple bed frame, yellow comforter with violet paint splatters with matching pillow, a violet sheet and bed skirt, and violet furniture with yellow accents.

Princess' side had blue walls with E=mc2 written in black, a black bed frame, blue comforter with E=mc2 written in black with matching pillows, a black sheet and bed skirt, and blue furniture with black accents.

I had to say, it looked pretty awesome. We all turned to each other and smiled widely. Oh yeah, this year was going to be supremely awesome.

 **Jayden's P.O.V.**

When I got to my dorm room I immediately dropped my bags on the floor and jumped onto the first bed I saw. I squirmed around a bit before frowning slightly. "Nah, too firm." I said. I walked over to the other bed and jumped on, moving around a bit, smiling in satisfaction when I found that it was perfect. "Definitely mine!" I exclaim.

"You know it's totally messed up to pick which bed is yours before I even get here, right?"

I propped myself up on my elbows and saw my best friend, John De Vil, standing in the doorway. I reluctantly got up and walked over to the door to give him a quick homie hug.

"Man, I haven't seen you in almost two weeks! How have you been? What's going down with your life?" I asked. "Eh, same old, same old." he shrugged. "Yeah, same with me." I said before starting to help him drag all of his luggage into the room.

Once we were done, John belly flopped onto his bed. "Hmm… it isn't bouncy enough for my taste." he said, wiggling around to get the full "new mattress" effect. "Right?! Anyways, do you wanna go to the girls dorm room, or go get something to eat, or whatever?" I asked, shrugging my shoulders. "I guess something to eat. The girls are probably busy doing something…" he suggested.

We got up and made our way over to the school's kitchen to get a quick snack. I rummaged around and found a bag of chip labeled "Coach Jay". "Sorry, dad. I'm hungry." I laughed to myself. I sat up on the counter and opened the bag. I dug my hand in and began to stuff my face. I offered the bag to John and he grabbed a handful.

"So, what do you plan on accomplishing this year, buddy?" I asked, licking powder from the chips off of my fingers before putting the half eaten bag of chips away and quickly scribbling "Jayden's stomach says: Thank you!".

"Um, I don't really know, man. Probably to place first in the robot building contest, or something like that…" he trailed off, nervously scratching the back of his neck and blushing. "Hey, do you have your eye on any special girls?" I ask slyly. "What? No…maybe…yes…I don't know." he blushed furiously. "Well, I do. I plan on making some girls dreams come true this year." I smiled cockily. "No way! You're gonna transfer to another school?" he asked. I punched him in the arm as he laughed. I couldn't really help it, so I laughed, too. "No. This year I plan on asking out a special girl and asking her to be my girlfriend." I said, smirking cockily.

I didn't really have any special girls in mind. Most of the girls I flirted with weren't really crushes or anything like that. It was like I was trying to get another girl off of my mind, I just didn't know who it was.

I thought of Corgi for a quick second, then immediately shook the thought from my head. No way! Corgi was John's twin sister. And one of my best friends. We weren't soul mates. We weren't even anywhere close to that. No, my special girl had to be someone else. It had to be.

No matter, I knew that this year would be something I'd remember for the rest of my life whether or not I found a girlfriend this year, even though I knew I would…

 **I know, I know. It wasn't worth waiting this long for. I'm sorry. School just got in the way and so did a lot of birthdays. Just this month, it was my birthday, my friends birthday, my baby cousins birthday, my aunt's birthday, and my best friends birthday is coming up soon. Anyways, I know you couldn't care less about my personal life. Next chapter might be short. But I'll try to update soon. Love you Guys!**

 **\- Youknowwho-13**


	3. NOT AN UPDATE!

**THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE!**

 **I just almost forgot. Here is the official main character list for this story.**

 **Amethyst- (Mal & Ben) She is a mischievous art punk princess with attitude. She is fiercely independent but hates to feel alone. She believes in second chances and hates people who judge others based on their background. It's hard to change her mind because when she sets her mind to something she's going to do it. She has mischievous amethyst eyes and light brown hair with violet highlights. A perfect word to describe her is **capricious **. Look it up if you don't know what it means.**

 **Princess- (Evie & Doug) She is the smartest of them all as well as the sweetest. She believes what's on the inside is way more important than what's on the outside and hates people who judge others based on how they look. She has mostly black hair with some blue in it and large friendly blue eyes and wears black framed glasses. A word to summarize her whole personality is **idiosyncratic **. Again look it up if you don't know what it means.**

 **Corgi- (Carlos & Jane) She is THE Corgi De Vil and she means business. She is a total tomboy who doesn't take no for an answer. She is bold, loud and in your face. She doesn't need attention, she just likes being out there. She hates being reminded "What a proper lady is" and she loves Corgi's. She has platinum blonde curls with dark roots and wide light blue eyes. Perfect word to describe her is **intrepid **. Look it up if you don't know what it means. John is her twin brother.**

 **John- (Carlos & Jane) He is going to bippity boppity blow your mind with his extreme awesomeness. He can be shy and insecure but not as much as his mom was. He's sweet, kind, loves magic, and is very smart. He is clever and knows how to deal with certain situations. He has dark brown hair and wide light blue eyes. His perfect word is **unimpeachable **. Look it up if you don't know what it means. Corgi is his twin sister.**

 **Jayden- (Jay & Audrey) He is very confident and very protective of his friends. He is very athletic and flirty. He isn't a womanizer or a heart breaker or a pervert. He just likes to flirt. He loves tourney and hates unfaithfulness or unfairness. He couldn't be anymore sarcastic or lovably annoying. He has brown hair and warm hazel eyes with tints of green. His word is **allegiant **. You probably know what that means.**


	4. Chapter 2: Old Friends & Assemblies

_**Sorry guys for the slow update but I was really stuck with how to end this chapter. It wasn't flowing the way I wanted it to. Anyways, this is definitely not my favorite thing I've written but I figured I owed you guys AT LEAST an average update. Don't expect too much. And because I couldn't fit this into the chapter, here are the girls outfits.**_

 _ **Amethyst: A sleeveless yellow tunic, stretchy violet jeans, black fingerless gloves, black leather vest, and yellow combat boots.**_

 _ **Princess: A short blue leather jacket, white button up, black bow tie, black skinny jeans, blue suspenders, and blue converse wedges.**_

 _ **Corgi: A short white jean jacket with red sleeves, sleeveless black top, white denim skirt, ripped black tights with red patches, and red sneakers.**_

 _ **Now, the disclaimer please.**_

 _ **MY Descendants: Maya Phantom does not own Descendants, but she is in fact in ownership of her whacked up mind and this whole story.**_

 _ **Me: Hey! My mind is not whacked up!**_

 _ **MY Descendants: Yes, it is.**_

 _ **Me: Eh, why lie.**_

 **Jayden's P.O.V.**

I was lying in my very comfortable bed, peacefully and minding my own buisness.

Or, at least until I was _very_ rudely awaken by the sound of the girls angrily pounding on my door and shouting.

It was then that I remembered that there was a small assembly today to further introduce us to the school. As usual, the girls were ready and waiting for us to wake our lazy asses up and get ready to leave.

"That is IT!" Corgi shouted, kicking the room door wide open. She walked right over to my bed and ripped the blanket away from me so fiercely, I fell onto the floor.

"What the hell, Corgi?!" I yelled as I stood up. She just smirked triumphantly at me as I seethed in anger.

What? I am not a morning person. And forcing me out of bed was the best way to push my limit.

"Corgi, you cannot just waltz into my room and interrupt my sleep like that!" I yelled. She just gave me this look like she was trying not to laugh. "What is so funny?" I demanded. That was when she burst out laughing, clutching her stomach as she doubled over in laughter.

"Oh my God," she sighed, wiping a tear of laughter from her eye, "Okay, Jayden. You can be mad all you want, but it's hard to take you seriously when you're wearing Scooby Doo pajamas." she snorted.

I looked down at myself to see I was wearing Scooby Doo onesies. I looked back up at her, but refused to make eye contact as I blushed furiously. "Well, whatever, just get out so we can actually get ready." I instructed. "Fine, geez. You don't have to be so annoying about it." she muttered, rolling her eyes and holding up her hands in an innocent manner.

Once she closed the door, I groaned and stomped over to John's bed. I looked at his sleeping form (how did he not wake up yet?) and how peaceful he looked for a small moment.

Then I pulled him out of bed by his feet.

"Aah!" he screamed as he hit the floor with a thud. "Oh, don't be such a wimp. Besides, we have to start getting ready or your sister's gonna kick our asses, bro." I grouched, stalking over to my drawers and pulling out a pair of white cargo shorts and an orange t-shirt that read "I'M BETTER THAN YOU, DEAL WITH IT!" in black letters. I quickly pulled it on and walked over to my mirror to _fix_ my hair. And by _fix_ , I mean run my hand through it, deem it okay, and lave to check on John.

He was now dressed in a light blue shirt, dark blue jeans, and a white jacket with light blue stripes.

"Hey, Jayden, I'm gonna borrow your shoes." he called as he slipped on my white and black Jordan's. "Sure, whatever." I muttered as I grab my toothbrush and toothpaste, trying to brush my teeth while hopping on one foot to put on my shoes.

"Come on, guys! You're taking forever and a day!" Corgi yelled through the door. "calm down, woman! We're almost done!" I shot back. "You better be!" she warned, kicking the door as she continued shouting. Geez, that girl is crazy.

"Come on." I said as I grabbed Johns hand and practically dragged him out the door. I stomped past the girls and they had to run to catch up to us. I finally let go of Johns arm and stopped abruptly, tapping my foot impatiently as I waited for the girls.

"Well, well, well… it seems to appear that _we_ ," I said pointing at me and John, "are waiting for _you_." I finished a I pointed at them. They rolled their eyes at me as we continued to walk together over to the auditorium.

 **Princess' P.O.V.**

As we all entered the auditorium, we gave small waves to Auntie Jane- I mean, Principal De Vil. She sent us a smile before turning back to the crowd of students looking for places to sit.

"Hey guys! Over here!"

We all turned to our left to see Gary, son of Gabbi Gothel and Brandon Swil, waving us over.

"Hey, cousin." I greeted, smiling warmly at him. "Hey, cousin." he responded cheerfully.

My mom and Aunt Gabbi were friends back on the mysterious place they grew in that she won't tell me about. Both of their moms were kinda harsh about beauty (whatever, Grandma!), so after my mom met my dad and his family, she introduced Aunt Gabbi to Uncle Brandon.

We all slid into the spaces next to him and started talking as we waited for the assembly to start up.

"So, what are you guys expecting this year?" Amethyst asked. "What do you mean?" I questioned. "I mean, do you guys think our parents will tell us about their past life before they moved to Auradon?" she clarified.

I thought about it for a second. While my dad was so open about his childhood, my mom has never really told me about where she grew up. She's never even told me if I had any relatives from her side of the family. It was pretty much the same for all of us.

"Maybe. I mean, my parents have always told me they'd tell me when I was older." I said, tapping my chin lightly in thought. "Yeah, my dad told me the same thing." Jayden said, earning a nod from the rest of us.

"Well, if my dad doesn't tell me this year, I'll just have to force it out of my mom." Corgi declared, crossing her arms over her chest defiantly.

We all looked at each other with matching worried expressions, we knew she wasn't kidding. Looks like we'll be keeping Corgi away from aunt Jane for a little while.

"Or I can just ask my mom in the morning," Jayden offered. We all gave him confused looks at his weird suggestion. "She'll agree to _anything_ if she's tired." he explained in response to the looks we were giving him.

"Well, I'm going to ask my mom and if she says no, I'll trick my dad with girl tears." Amy announced, earning a snort from yours truly.

"Don't be so pushy about it guys, they'll tell us eventually." I say, trying to keep Corgi and Amy from doing anything they would regret. "I agree with Princess. Besides, there has to be a reason why they decided to wait so long to tell us." John reasoned. "Fine." Corgi sighed exasperatedly. "You guys suck the fun out of everything." Amy pouted.

"Ahem, Excuse me everyone. May I have your attention please."

We all turned to look towards the center of the auditorium to see aunt Jane holding a microphone in her hands.

"Thank you. Now as most of you should know, I am the headmistress here at Auradon Prep. You may call me Principal De Vil," she announced, pausing a bit to allow everyone to sink in that bit of information, "Tomorrow will be your first official day of class, but today we will be having tours of the campus and all of our present club administrators have booths set up outside to see if you're interested. Even though this is not an actual school day, students will not be allowed to simply skip today' activities. You may return to your dorms at around six forty-five." she said as everyone nodded their heads in understanding.

"Now, I'm almost done speaking, so lucky you," she laughed, smiling brightly, "I just want to do a quick review of the rules and explain the activities planned for the year." she continued, a few kids groaning at the mention of rules.

"You should be familiar with rules for every school, but I still want to go over a few important ones. You will respect others and their backgrounds, fighting is absolutely not tolerated, and if you receive more than four F's throughout the whole school year, you will be required to attend summer school." she explained, scanning the crowd for any questions for any questions, before continuing, "And this year, we have planned more school dances, field trips, new clubs, fundraisers," she announced, eyeing the smiling faces in the crowd as she listed off the cool events for this school year, "and we are hosting a Talent Show." she finished, excitedly grinning from ear to ear.

Everyone began excitedly whispering with each other. A Talent Show sounded like fun. I bet Corgi was totally loving this. I turned to see her reaction and sure enough, I was met with the sound of excited squealing.

"You guys! We totally have to sign up! With my awesome talent and you guys'…" she stopped to examine us playfully before proceeding with her statement, "…Positive energy?" she teased. We all feigned hurt faces before laughing.

"Oh," John sighed. "But do you really think we'd win?" he asked. "Duh! We're awesome!" Jayden exclaimed. "Most of us are." Amethyst chuckled tossing a playful look at Jayden. "Hey!" he fake pouted. "Just kidding." Amy said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, anyways, we'll totally win." Corgi said. "We have to do this together, guys. Please, please, please, please, please, please…" she pleaded, wringing her hands together.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Fine, I'm game. But only if the rest of you are, too." I agreed. "Sure, that sounds fun." John shrugged. "Well, you guys can't win without me, so I guess I'll join." Jayden teased. Corgi rolled her eyes then looked at Amy.

"Please, please, please, please, PLEASE, Amy." Corgi begged, actually getting down on her knees.

"All right, all right. Jeesh, I would've said yes anyways." she chuckled in response. "Hooray!" Corgi cheered. "Ooh, Gary, you can join, too! Whaddya say?' she offered. "Um, I guess." he relented nervously.

"Okay, now we're going to have a few of the club administrators talk about their clubs. For the Robotics Club we have my husband, Mr. De Vil," she announced, turning to face Uncle Carlos as well as all of the students.

When we looked over, he was arm wrestling with my Uncle Jay and laughing as Aunt Audrey and my parents face palm and shake their heads. They soon noticed us watching and straightened up immediately.

Uncle Carlos walked over to Aunt Jane and gave an awkward smile at her as he took the microphone out of her hands. "Uh, hey. I'm Carlos De Vil or Mr. De Vil and I run the Robotics Club. Obviously, we build and design robots. We have district competitions and the occasional Bot-Battle where we make fight robots just for fun. We have Robotics Club on Mondays, Wednesdays, and every other Sunday. I you wanna sign up, I have a booth set up outside where you can grab a sign up sheet. That is pretty much it." he finished, smiling proudly as he talked about his precious club.

He stepped back and gestured for my mom to come forward. I waved at her as she walked up and grabbed the microphone.

"I'm Evie Dworsky, but you may call me Mrs. Dworsky or Mrs. E. I run a fashion club at this school. We design our own outfits, sew, and sometimes have school wide fashion shows. I like to have club meetings on Tuesdays and Thursdays, but if anyone has any problems with that, we can change it. Like Mr. De Vil, I have a booth outside for anyone who wants to sign up." she explained, handing the microphone to dad so he could speak next.

"Um, hi. I-I'm Doug Dworsky or Mr. Dworsky to students. I run the Academic Decathlon and MESA. MESA stands for mathematics, engineering, science, and achievement. We do projects like The Egg Drop. Academic Decathlon is for academic competitions. I also have booths for those who are interested." he spoke, gradually becoming more comfortable with publicly speaking.

Aunt Jane took back the microphone from him and held it up to her mouth to speak, "Those are just a few of our clubs. We have run out of time, so you are all free to go. I hope to see you all around campus in the future. Good luck with high school," she winked, "You're gonna need it."

 **John's P.O.V.**

Once we left, Corgi grabbed my arm and dragged me behind her to the Robotics booth. She shoved her way through the small crowd gathered around the area and pulled me along after her.

I smiled at everyone apologetically and mouthed "Sorry" as I passed them all by. When we got to the front, Corgi handed me a paper explaining the club and the rules. I skimmed it quickly and wrote my name on the sign up sheet.

 **Amethyst' P.O.V.**

After we all left the assembly we all went to sign up for clubs.

I went for Art Club and plan on running for Student Council, John and Corgi joined Robotics and MESA, Jayden signed up for Tourney tryouts, and Princess went after Academic Decathlon and Fashion Club.

We all met up in the grass area to decide what to do next about half and hour later.

"Hey, guys." I called as my friends came into sight. "Hey, Amy." John said back. "So, what do you guys wanna do now? We have thirty minutes to kill." Jayden said from his position on the floor where was laying down. "definitely not a tour. We know this school like the back of our hands." Princess said, taking a seat on one of the benches. "What about meeting up with some friends." Like Gary, Winter, Cali, or Harry. I suggest, looking around for approval. "Yeah, why not?" Corgi said, getting up from the floor and holding out her hand to help Jayden up. "Let's go. I saw Harry earlier." John said, standing up and searching for other childhood friends.

We all walked back over to the club booths and saw Garret talking to Harry and Winter.

"Gary, Harry, Winter!" I shouted, cupping my hands over my mouth with my hands to amplify the sound. They all turned to see who had called their names and smiled when they realized it was us.

"Hey, John, hey Jayden." Harry greeted, facing the guys. "Hey! Why does his name go first?" Jayden fake whined. "Because I'm better than you, duh." John teased, rolling his eyes, causing Jayden to punch him in the arm.

I turned to face Winter and Garret. "Hey." I greeted. "Hi!" Winter squealed, pulling, me, Corgi, and Princess in for a bone crushing hug. "It's been so long since the last time I saw you guys. How have you guys been?" she questioned.

Winter Wonderland, the daughter of Elise Arrendelle and Allen Wonderland, was an old friend of theirs. A few children were calling her names and making fun of her fathers homeland when they were five. Me and Corgi had been very glad to defend the timid girl. She was very sweet and shy like her mother at times, but if you were to get closer to her, you'd learn that she was really friendly and curious.

"We've been good. What about you?" Princess asked. "Well, my dad took me and my mom to go visit Wonderland and it was SO cool. I got to see some of my old friends like Bianca Rabbit and Victoria Hearts and Tom Cheshire." she smiled, pushing a stray lock of her pale blonde hair behind her ear.

As the three of them began to exchange stories from over their Summer vacations, I turned to face Gary.

"So," I start, "How was your summer?" I asked, trying to start up a conversation. "It was good. My parents took me to this really cool astronomy tower and we went paddle boarding. My dad kept falling off and I pushed my mom into the water. She was really mad." he said, smiling brightly and laughing as he told me all about his summer. "How about you?" he asked. "Oh, it was great. My parents took me to an art museum, we went to this cool theme park, and my grandparents came to visit us for two weeks." I said. "That's really cool. Looks like you won the competition of who had a better summer." he laughed, rolling his eyes at his own joke.

I started to giggle then tried to cover it up with a cough, but Gary already caught it.

"Did THE Amethyst Bete just _giggle_? No way! Wow, I don't believe it. And I was the one who caused it? Mind blown." he teased, trying not to laugh as I playfully punch him. "What? I do not giggle. I just… sneezed?" I tried, hoping he would buy it. "Whatever, Amy. I already know you giggled. But don't worry, It'll be our little secret." he said, winking at me and I returned the gesture.

Then we randomly burst into a fit of loud, and very obnoxious laughter. A few people turned to stare at us like we were crazy, but we just kept right on snorting.

When we finally calmed down, I saw a man walking past us, pushing a cart with a box labeled "Auradon Records". I raised an eyebrow in interest.

" _This could be helpful"_ I thought to myself.


	5. Chapter 3: Discoveries

_**Sorry again guys. This is going to be another crappy update. After the second chapter, I just couldn't stop. So this chapter came fast but I hope it's not too bad. I spent all yesterday writing it in all of my classes.**_

 _ **Now the disclaimer please.**_

 _ **My Descendants: Maya Phantom does not in any way own Descendants but she has total ownership of this story.**_

 **Princess' P.O.V.**

Corgi was telling me and Winter a really funny story about her dad when I heard Amy and Gary literally dying from laughter.

I whirled around to see them bent over and crying from their laugh attack.

"Oh God…" Amethyst sighed, standing up straight as the natural color of her skin returned to her face and melted away the red. Then she noticed me staring at her strangely.

"What?" she asked, snorting lightly. "Nothing." I replied, shaking my head and turning back to Corgi and Winter.

"So anyways, my dad decided to do a back flip into the pool off of the diving board, but when he jumped he didn't go forward so he-"

"Are you telling the diving board story _again_ , Corgi?" John asked, rolling his eyes as he said 'again'. "Why, yes. As a matter of fact, I am. It's funny!" she protested. "It happened two months ago." he retorted. "Well, yeah but-"

"Guys, guys, guys," I interrupt, "I think the important thing to remember is that we need to tell each other our embarrassing stories so we can all laugh at each other." I say, oh-so wisely.

Corgi snorted while John and Jayden rolled their eyes, but they ultimately had to agree. While we were like a family and always there for each other when we needed a few shoulders to cry on, what kind of family would we be without the occasional roasting sessions?

"Hey, guys look." Amy said, pointing at a man pushing a cart with a box labeled "Auradon Records". We all stared at it for a while, then turned back to her with confused expressions. "Let's follow him." she suggested, already going after him.

We all looked at each other for a second and just shrugged, quickly following after the self-proclaimed leader of our group.

" _What is Amethyst getting us into…_ "I wondered to myself as I walked in tow of my friends.

 **John's P.O.V.**

" _Oh God, what am I doing?_ " I question as we continued after the man.

We're going to get into so much trouble and my parents will be so disappointed in me, but I can't say anything because I can't let my friends go alone when they might need my help but I really do not want to do this and-

"Hey, don't freak out." Princess said, soothingly taking my hand in hers and giving me a reassuring nod.

I immediately felt calmer as all of my stress melted away. Princess just had this calming effect on me. It was like being around her made all of my problems disappear instantly.

I smile at her gratefully and nod back calmly.

She faced forward again and continued walking as she slipped her hand out of my grasp.

Even though our fingers weren't laced together anymore and it wasn't even in a romantic way or anything, I felt my heart start racing like nobody's buisness.

I've had a crush on Princess since the second grade. It was pretty much impossible to not like her. She's smart, nice, funny, unique, and she's breathtakingly gorgeous. I mean, bippity boppity, _BAM_.

Girls like that don't just fall out of trees. Or really no girl falls out of anywhere, but you know what I mean.

I guess I wasn't really watching where I was going when I drifted off to Princess Land because when everyone else abruptly stopped, I kept walking and crashed right into Amy's back.

"Ow! Watch where you're going!" she complained, slapping me in the shoulder. "Yeesh. Who pricked her finger?" I grumbled to Jayden as I rubbed my shoulder. "We lost the guy and now she's having half a heart attack." he replied, gesturing to Amethyst who was now pacing back and forth in front of us, grumbling incoherently and cursing under her breath as the violet streaks in her hair multiplied rapidly.

"Amy, calm down. I'm pretty sure we'll find him soon enough." Princess said, stepping forward and placing her hands on Amethyst's shoulder to stop her from moving, but to no avail.

Then suddenly she stopped and smiled like she just won a million dollars, a light bulb practically flashing over head.

"Guys, I can just use my magic to find him." she laughed, lightly face-palming herself as she grabbed a miniature copy of her mothers spell book from her pants pocket.

She didn't even start flipping through the pages yet and I was already thinking about the 101 ways this could possibly end in disaster.

"Aha!" she declared as she landed on the right spell. "This should work… _probably_ …" she said, mumbling the last part under her breath.

"Wait, wha-"

"Help us out, do it fast, show us where to find the past." she commanded, swiping her finger across the air as her hair became fully violet and a wisp of purple air began to create a path only visible to us.

She immediately followed after it and motioned for us to do the same. We kept walking and soon enough, we found the man. He was making his way into the Enchanted Forest and stopped for a second, looking around to see if anyone could see him.

Me and Amy hid behind a large oak tree as Princess, Jayden, and Corgi ducked behind a bush.

The man didn't see us and deemed it okay to continue on his way, with us in tow unbeknownst to him.

We began getting suspicious as to where he was leading us. Shouldn't important files go to City Hall or something.

He finally stopped at a tree. At first glance, you'd think it was a normal tree, but under close inspection, it became apparent that the wood looked shiny and polished and the leaves looked too green.

It was an artificial tree.

"Why is he just standing there?" Jayden asked. "Yeah. What is he even doing with those files? Aren't they supposed to go to your parents?" Corgi questioned, turning to Amethyst.

"Well, they _should_ , but for really important stuff, they keep it in a secret place. They never told me where it was, but I'm guessing this is it." she replied.

"That tree might have something to do with it. It could be a safe or something. That tree is fake." I suggest, shrugging loosely. "That's true. That tree is most likely the secret place your parents have." Princess added, focusing her attention on the man.

He grabbed a branch and pulled it down like a lever, causing a miniature keypad to appear. He rapidly typed in what we assumed was a pass code and was granted access. A part of the tree swung open like a door and the man placed the box inside before walking away, using a different route this time.

As soon as he was a good distance away, Amethyst walked over to the tree and pulled the lever-branch. The keypad popped out again and we began to brainstorm for ideas.

"I can hack this. Just give me a second." Corgi offered, stepping up to the tree and cracking her knuckles only to be pulled back by Princess. "We can't hack it. It might trigger an alarm or something." she advised. "Princess is right. We should just try a few things and hopefully it'll give us a hint for the password." Amethyst said.

We all nodded in understanding as Amy typed in a few random pass word ideas. The screen flashed red, signaling that it was incorrect and a hint appeared on the screen.

"Fill in the blank: You must always remember _ to move forward in life." Jayden read, squinting in confusion at the screen.

"It's a motto." me and Princess say simultaneously. I blushed profusely and looked down quickly to hide it. She rose a suspicious eyebrow at me, but shook it off and looked back to the screen.

"My mom has said this to me before, and so has my dad. But I don't remember…" she muttered, tapping her chin in thought as she thought about it.

Then her face lit up in realization and she rapidly typed something into the cursor. The screen flashed green and the door swung open again.

We all looked at her curiously but she just gave us looks like we already knew what she had just typed in.

"It was your past. You must always remember your past to move forward in life. Duh." she explained, rolling her eyes.

We turned back to the open door, staring at the files, but nobody daring to move a muscle.

Then, Jayden bravely put his hand in. But the second his hand touched the air inside of the tree-safe, an earsplitting siren went off along with flashing red lights, the force sending Jayden crashing to the ground.

"There must've been an invisible barrier. Come on!" Princess shouted over the sirens, grabbing my hand and taking off.

"Come on, Jayden. Let's go!" Corgi yelled, helping Jayden up before running off and dragging him after her.

As we all immediately fled, Amethyst stood there frozen in place.

She reached in and tried to grab something but I grabbed her wrist and pulled her after me and Princess.

"Come on, Amethyst. We have to go!" I said.

 **Amethyst' P.O.V.**

 _Wow, Jayden. Thanks a lot._

I looked around to make sure all of my friends were with me as I ran through the _real_ trees.

I was relieved to find Corgi and Jayden running only a few inches behind us until Corgi tripped over a sharp-looking rock and fell, clutching her ankle and trying not to scream in pain.

"CORGI!" we all yelled, rushing over to her. Jayden crouched down and moved her hands off of her ankle to reveal a gash running along the side. It wasn't too deep, but it didn't exactly look too friendly.

Princess ripped off her suspenders and tied it around the cut to stop the bleeding for now. Then Jayden hurriedly scooped her up, ignoring her defiant protests that she could walk just fine on her own.

"Guys, come on. We have to get her to a nurse or something." he yelled, sprinting out of the forest as fast as he possibly could, which was _very_ fast.

We ran after him and back onto campus. A lot of people gave us questioning looks.

It was understandable. We just came out of a forest, breathing heavily, and there was probably more than one or two leaves in out hair and clothes.

Oh, and not to mention the fact that Jayden was still holding Corgi bridal style with a blue suspender tied around her left ankle which was turning purple from the blood.

"We need help. She's hurt. Where's the nurse?" Jayden questioned, frantically searching the crowd for any medical help.

"Here! Bring her over to me!" someone shouted. We looked up to see Aunt Lonnie running over to us, reaching for Corgi. Jayden looked reluctant to just hand her over, but I guess he realized he didn't exactly have a choice, so he let go of her and let Lonnie help her walk to the nurse's office.

We all looked at each other and let out a simultaneous sigh of relief.

Then, I felt my relief transform into frustration.

"Ugh! We almost had it! I can't believe this! We just went through all of that trouble for nothing." I complained, my violet hairs becoming more dominant.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly say for nothing." princess said.

I turned to stare at her in confusion. "What are you talking about?" I ask slowly, feeling a few strands of my violet hair return to their natural light brown.

She gestured to my hair and I slowly reached up and felt around my scalp until my fingers caught something. I pulled out a small piece of paper which had obviously been ripped off of a larger piece.

There were only four words on it: _Isle of the Lost_.

 _ **Again, so sorry about how bad this chapter was. I just had to update it because the ideas just came to me all of a sudden.**_

 _ **I also want to tell you something. If you want to ask me any questions about the story, just leave a review and I will respond at the end of each chapter. I might not answer all of your questions but I'll try to help out if you feel confused about something.**_

 _ **PEACE OUT, RAINBOW TROUT!**_

 _ **-Maya Phantom**_


	6. Chapter 4

_**Hey fellow members of fanfiction. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time. My computer shut down and it's still broken I'm just borrowing a laptop right now to update. Hope you enjoy this short and crappy chapter.**_

 **Corgi's P.O.V.**

 _Well this is gonna be easy to explain to_ _my parents,_ I thought sarcastically.

After our attempt to read through the Auradon records, I tripped over a sharp rock and got a pretty bad gash on my left ankle.

Thankfully, Jayden carried me back to the school and Princess used her suspenders to temporarily stop the bleeding.

Even though I'd _**NEVER**_ admit this to his face, I'm really thankful for his help.

I just can't tell him that because it would only inflate his already huge ego.

I took another look at my ankle and groaned.

"Stupid damn rock…" I muttered. What am I supposed to do with an injured ankle? I don't want to have to remember limping around campus on my first day of high school. Assuming they even let me out tomorrow.

 _It's probably not even that bad…_ I think to myself.

I check around for the nurse before slowly rising off the bed and trying to stand up. I stood on just my right foot for a while, trying to mentally prepare myself for the pain.

I slowly lowered my left leg and felt a jolt of pain the second it touched the floor. I slammed my hand over my mouth to keep from screaming and jerked my foot back up.

When I had calmed down enough, I lowered my foot onto the floor again and although it still hurt, it was slightly more tolerable.

I stayed in the same position for a while, getting used to putting pressure on my injury. Then, I gradually made my way to the door.

I was only a few steps away from leaving when I saw the knob turn slightly, signaling that someone was about to come in.

I immediately began to try to run back to my bed but the pain stopped me from taking more than two steps.

I stood frozen in place, awaiting my punishment for getting out of bed.

I closed my eyes and held my breath, wishing that I could turn invisible, but my mom wasn't really too big on magic like Aunt Mal so she never really taught me that many spells.

"Corgi?"

My eyes snap open only to reveal my best friends staring at me in disbelief.

Scratch that, annoyed disbelief.

"Hey, guys. What's going on? And have I told you today that I love you?" I tried, smiling sheepishly.

"Corgi, you're not supposed to be out of bed!" Amethyst scolded. "Yeah, putting pressure on a wound before it's fully healed can lead to it never healing at all." Princess warned. "You need to rest." John lectured.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Jayden, waiting for him to start scolding me.

"Get back in bed." He ordered, his voice calm yet stern. I scoffed, crossing my arms over my chest defiantly. Did he seriously expect me to just do whatever he says?

"Get back in bed." He repeated.

"Why are you so concerned?" I asked, "You're not my dad, you're not my brother, and you're not my boyfrie- Hey!" I shout as he suddenly picked me up and carried me over to the cot before gently setting me back down.

"I told oh twice." He shrugged nonchalantly.

I glared daggers at him despite mentally thanking him.

"Anyways, we need to tell you something." Amethyst said. "We might've found a clue about our parents past." She continued, taking a small piece of paper out of her best pocket. She handed it over to me as I raise an interested brow.

"The Isle of the Lost." I read, "What's that?"

 **Amethyst' P.O.V.**

"What's that?" Corgi asked, staring at us curiously. "We don't know. But we are going to find out." I declared. "But we'll have to wait a while since anything we do might signal some red flags." I say, looking around for any objections.

"Okay, what about me? Am I free to leave?" Corgi questioned.

"No, you have to stay here." I said quickly. Better to just rip off the bandage and get it over with.

"What?!" She demanded, shooting up sharply.

"You're staying here." John said, lightly pushing her back down. "You're hurt and we are not going to let you put yourself through pain. You need to get better." Princess said, giving her a stern look.

She looked at us in disbelief before sighing in defeat. "Whatever. Just go." She said angrily.

We looked at each other heifer getting up and leaving the room. I turned when I got to the door after everyone else had left to give her a quick message.

"Oh, and don't even think about trying to get up again, " I advised, giving her a warning look, "because I _will_ find out about it." I finish, my eyes glowing a fierce purple as I smirked mischievously at her.

I took her somewhat intimidated look as a sign that she would be obedient for once and rest. I exit the room and close the door behind me.

The rest of my friends were eating outside the door for me. Their heads piped up when they saw me walk out.

"Let's go." I say, walking out of the door with my friends by my side.

 **Jayden's P.O.V.**

I felt pretty bad for Corgi. She was really excited for tomorrow and now she wouldn't even be able to enjoy it.

It didn't really help that it was my fault either.

If I hadn't tripped the alarm, we wouldn't have had to run. If we didn't have to run, Corgi wouldn't have hurt herself.

I'm gonna have to make this up to her somehow, but what am I supposed to do?

I guess I could try to persuade the nurse to let her out or something, but I don't want her to hurt herself. Maybe I could get them to give her some crutches or something.

Yeah, that was a good idea. That way she can still enjoy her first day without hurting herself.

"Hey, Jayden, are you okay?"

I turn my head to the left to see Princess staring at me with concerned eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking." I responded.

"What are you thinking about?" Amethyst inquired.

"Corgi. I feel really bad for her, ya know? Plus, the whole thing is kind of my fault. I said, hanging my head.

"Don't beat yourself up. Corgi wouldn't want that." Princess said, wrapping an arm around my shoulder in a comforting matter.

"Yeah, she probably wants to do it herself." Amethyst snorted.

I rolled my eyes at her and turned back to Princess. "I actually thought of a way to help her out." I said.

"Whoa! Jayden had an idea? It's the end of the world!" John teased. I punched him in the shoulder and gave Princess and Amethyst a playful death glare when they started laughing.

"As I was saying before being so rudely interrupted," I say, giving John a look, "We should get the nurse to give Corgi a pair of crutches so she can still go to class. That way, she won't further injure herself and she won't miss out." I suggested.

"That makes sense, but do you think the nurse will really let her out?" John questioned.

I thought about it for a second. It was a fifty-fifty chance that they would let someone out on an injury. Even less likely if that someone was Corgi.

"We could still ask. Let's go the office to see if the nurse will go along with it. If she says no, at least we tried." I reasoned.

"Okay, then. Let's head back. I saw Mrs. Hood in the office when we were waiting for Amethyst." John said, leading us back to the office.

 **Princess' P.O.V.**

When we got to the office, Mrs. Hood was talking on the phone. Probably to Uncle Carlos and Auntie Jane.

We took a seat in the chairs set up for people waiting to be addressed.

As we waited for her to finish speaking, Amethyst took my glasses and put them on her face.

"What are you doing?" I asked, squinting at her due to my horrible eyesight. ** _(I feel your pain, girl)_**

Even if the whole world was totally blurry, there was no mistaking that signature Amethyst smirk.

"If I tear up a little, I'm sure Mrs. Hood will let her out." She explained. "Girl tears always work." She assured us confidently, taking off my glasses and blinking rapidly. A few tears formed in the corners of her eyes.

I rolled my eyes at her antics and reached over to grab my glasses, using my shirt to clean them.

"Are you sure this'll work, Jayden?" I asked while rubbing small circles on the lenses of my spectacles. "Her ankle is pretty messed up."

"I honestly don't know. But if we at least try, Corgi probably won't kill me… That much."

"She won't kill you. I'm pretty sure she doesn't even blame you." I assured him.

"Oh, no. She'll definitely kill him. Trust me, I've been stuck with her since birth. I know how she operates. She's probably already thinking up ways to kill you and- OW!" John complained when I elbowed his ribs.

He gave me a confused look and I nodded my head slightly towards Jayden. Realization dawned on his face and he gave me an apologetic expression.

I turned back to Jayden who looked like his whole life just flashed before his eyes. I would be frightened too if Corgi was mad at me.

"Don't worry. We're gonna get the nurse to say yes." I tell him. He turned to me with a hopeful face and I smiled at him to signal he had my support.

"Did you guys need something?"

I looked up to see our school nurse, Amelia Wolf, the daughter of Rapunzel and wife of the Big Bad Wolf's son **(foreshadow for those who read "Meet The Wolf's")** standing in front of us with a friendly smile.

"Um, yeah." Amethyst spoke up. "We wanted to ask you a favor." She said, smiling hopefully.

"Oh. Well what do you need?" She asked.

Amethyst started blinking rapidly, probably trying to start up the waterworks.

"We were wondering if Corgi could be released tomorrow so she won't have to miss out on the first day." I asked, batting my eyelashes sweetly at her.

"I don't know. It might not be a good idea." She said, "I don't think the principal will be very impressed that I let her daughter out and about on an injury."

"But what if you give her crutches. She won't be putting pressure on her leg then. And we'll all be watching over her all day long to make sure she doesn't do anything crazy." Jayden offered.

Mrs. Hood thought about it for a while before flipping her long, long, _long_ , braid over her shoulder. "I suppose so." She agreed.

We all smiled at each other and high fived.

"You can go tell her now. But be quick, it's almost curfew." She advised.

"Okay." I squealed happily, rushing over to Corgi's room.

 **Corgi's P.O.V.**

 _Did they get a new paint job? The walls look_ _different._ I thought to myself in boredom as I lie on the cot.

"This is stupid." I said aloud.

Was I really just supposed to sit here and do nothing until I can walk around without limping?

I can't miss my first day of high school. It's supposed to be one of the most important days of my life and I'm being forced to sit out.

It's so unfair.

As I fumed silently, I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in." I called.

The door opened to reveal my friends. I raised an eyebrow at them. They just left a few minutes ago, why are they back?

"Hey, Corgi." They all greeted.

"Hey." I said back, still confused as to why they came back.

"Did you guys forget something?" I asked. They shook their heads 'no'.

They had these weird grind on their faces, like they knew something I didn't. Which I suppose they did, but still, it was creeping me out.

"What's going on?" I questioned, giving them a suspicious look.

"We found a way for you to go to class tomorrow. Without sneaking out." Princess said, giving me jazz hands.

"Are you serious?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah." Amethyst confirmed.

"Yes, yes, yes!" I cheered, fist pumping excitedly.

"And guess whose idea it was." John said, casting a teasing glance at Jayden. I looked at my favorite pest with a grateful smile.

"Aw, Jayden." I gushed, "I'd hug you if it didn't totally gross me out." **_(Who knows where that's from?)_**

"Well, I feel special." He dead panned. "But you're welcome. It was my fault anyways."

 _How is it his fault? I should've been_ _watching where I was going._

"Don't blame yourself." I didn't want him to feel bad. Especially if it was totally my fault. "Besides, I wanna know how you convinced Mrs. Hood to let me out."

"Well, she said you had to use crutches and we have to make sure you don't hurt yourself even more." John explained.

"What?!" I exclaimed. "I do not need some babysitter to watch me!" I insisted.

" _Corgi_." They all said, giving me a pointed look.

Okay, maybe I was a little bit reckless but I am fully capable of taking care of myself.

"Fine." I relented. "Can I go back to our room or do I have to stay here for the night?"

"I don't know. What did Mrs. Hood say when you first came in?"

 _What did she say?_ I thought to myself, trying to recall the conversation we had.

"Well, she said it wasn't too serious, but that I should definitely be careful for a while. But I think she said it just needed to be gauzed up. The cut wasn't too deep so I didn't need any stitches." I remembered her explaining the details of my ankle to me, but I don't recall her telling where I'd be staying for the night. "I don't think she said anything about where I would sleep tonight, but I'm pretty sure if I can go to my classes tomorrow, I can sleep in my room." I reasoned.

"Okay, I'll go tell her." Princess said as she left to go search for Mrs. Hood.

I then looked over at my twin and Jayden expectantly.

"What?" John asked.

"Well, help me up." I snapped, holding out my arms so he could pick me up.

John grumbled under his breath as he turned so his back was facing me. I jumped on and he began walking out of the room with Amethyst and Jayden in tow.

When we got into the hallway, Princess was explaining to Mrs. Hood that we were ready to head out. She looked up and saw us.

"Oh, I'll go get a align for your leg." She said as she opened up a drawer with bandages, ice packs, pads, **_(what? They're in high school.)_** etc. She rummaged through it before locating the desired object. "Here you go." She said as she handed it to Amethyst.

We left the office and head for the girls dorms first so John could drop me off.

 **John's P.O.V.**

After I dropped Corgi off at her room, me and Jayden began walking to our own room.

"You think we'll really be able to keep Corgi in check?" I asked. "She don't exactly one to just accept help."

"I'm pretty sure even Corgi isn't that stubborn." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, she is." I confirmed my

"Well, whether or not she wants it, we're going to help her. She would do the same for us." He said as we walked into our room.

Jayden immediately flopped down onto his bed. I shook my head in amusement as I prepared myself for sleep before climbing into my own bed.

"Night, Jayden." I said.

The only response I got was a loud snore which made me roll my eyes before I drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 5

**Amethyst' P.O.V.**

 _I should've closed the stupid windows…_

The stupid sunlight streaming in woke me up much earlier than I would've liked.

When I realized I couldn't go back to sleep, I groaned in annoyance and kicked off my blanket, getting out of bed.

I walked over to Princess' bed and shook her awake.

"Hmm?" She mumbled in her sleep.

"Princess, get up." I said, shaking her shoulder.

"No." She whined in her half awake/half asleep state.

"Okay then." I shrugged. I reached over to my nightstand and grabbed my half full water bottle.

"Last chance, Princess. Wake up." I say, poking her in the stomach. She responded by snuggling even further into her blankets.

"You've made your choice." She muttered as I unscrewed the cap.

I flipped the bottle upside down and poured it all over her face.

Just like I expected, she woke up immediately and sat up sharply.

"What the hell, Amy?!" She demanded, glaring at me. "Why would you do that?"

"I was trying to wake you up. You wouldn't listen to me." I shrugged nonchalantly, already making my way over to Corgi.

"Corgs. Corgs, get up." I said as I shook her shoulder, only to be met with a loud snore.

 _Goddamnit! And I'm all out of water too!_

"Princess, can you hand me my phone?" I ask, holding my hand out expectantly. She slapped my iPhone onto my plan a few seconds later.

I unlocked the device and opened up my alarm app. I checked the time which read 7:36 (Well, they live at the school. It's not like they have to drive all far so they can wake up a little late.) so I set an alarm for 7:37 and left my phone beside her.

"Where's the divider?" I ask, looking around the room.

"I have it." Princess said as she set it up between our beds.

Once I had some privacy, I changed out of my pajamas into a violet long sleeve tunic, yellow pencil skirt that went to my knees, and black combat boots.

As soon as I was done getting dressed, I heard the timer go off followed by an annoyed groan.

"Rise and shine, Corgs." I say.

"No!" She complained, putting her pillow over her face. "Sleep!"

I rolled my eyes and snatched the pillow away from her and smacking her with it.

"Ow!" She yelled.

"Get up. It's almost 7:40." I instructed, walking over to my bed and booting up my laptop to check my mail for my class schedule.

"Oh, sure. Don't help the injured girl out of bed." Corgi grumbled. I sighed and returned to her side, helping her remove the sling.

"Amy, can you hand me my laptop?" Princess asked, stepping out from behind the divider. She wore a blue polo with a black collar, a pleated black high waist skirt, black suspenders, and blue high top converse. I picked up her laptop from her nightstand and handed it to her. She sat on her bed and turned it on while putting her glasses on.

I turned back to my own laptop to see my schedule.

It was okay. Your average classes, what can I say? Am I supposed to jump for joy at having first period geometry? Other than that I had ASB second period, French for third, fourth period biology, fifth period English, and my last class of the day was P.E.

"Hey, Princess," I called, "What classes do you have?"

"Geometry first period."

 _Sweet! We have one class together. Only five more to go._

"English second, biology third, then I go to my mom for seeing club, fifth is Spanish, and P.E. for sixth."

"Aww, looks like we only have first and sixth period together." I frowned. I'd really hoped I'd have all of my friends in most of my classes.

"It's cool. You'll still have more classes with everyone else." The black haired girl replied.

"You guys got your schedules?"

Me and Princess turned away from the screens to see a now dressed Corgi. She had changed into a red sleeveless turtleneck like top, a black tie, white jeans with vertical black stripes, and black flat heeled boots.

"Yeah. Check your mail. The school has probably sent it by now." Princess answered, writing down her schedule on a sticky note.

Corgi grabbed her laptop and it turned out Princess was right. I did have a few more classes with Corgi. We had first and third period together.

Princess handed us both sticky notes to write our schedules down before we went to the bathrooms to brush our teeth and do our hair. We left after about five minutes to go to the boys dorm.

"How much you wanna bet they're still sleeping?" I joked.

"They're probably just getting up." Princess snorted. We laughed the whole way to our other friends room.

 **John's P.O.V.**

 _Crap, crap, crap. The girls are going to kill us. I thought as I shot out of bed._

"Jayden, get up!" I yelled, throwing a pillow at him. He groaned and turned over, mumbling something about it being too early.

"It's 7:55 and we're just getting up! We need to get ready!"

That sure woke him up. He stumbled out of bed and grabbed a red shirt and some jeans with his white, gray, and red Jordan's. I threw open my drawer and grabbed a light blue long sleeve button up, beige cargo shorts, and white sneakers. We raced down the hall to the bathrooms and got dressed, brushed our teeth, and combed our hair. (Well, I did. Jayden left his alone. Said it made him look "cool".) All in three minutes.

That has to be some sort of record.

As soon as we were done, we ran back to our room…

Only to find three girls who looked a little more than irritated.

"It's his fault!" Jayden exclaimed immediately, pointing at me. My mouth fell open in shock, I can't believe he just said that!

"It is not! I woke up first!" I yelled.

"Well, you took forever doing your hair. Seriously, man. All you have to do is brush it a little." He shot back.

"Hey!" We both turned to look at Amethyst. "I don't care whose fault it is. Let's just go. Do you have your schedules yet?" She asked.

"No. We were just going to grab them." I said as I opened our room door. I grabbed my phone and opened up my mailbox, handing Jayden his own phone so he could do the same.

"Now that that's settled, let's go get some breakfast so we can compare classes." Princess suggested.

 **Corgi's P.O.V.**

Walking around on crutches wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

Sure it was a little annoying that I couldn't walk that fast and my arms were a little tired, but it wasn't completely awful.

What was bothering me though was how some people acted like I had just been diagnosed with some horrible disease. I wasn't dying, I just had a small mishap.

Anyways, we made it to the cafeteria after a few minutes. We all sat at a table with our trays. Me, Amethyst, and John got waffles while Princess got a bagel and a muffin. Jayden however, got the entire kitchen. He had stacked his plate high with eggs, bacon, sausages, waffles, and a bagel onto his plate.

After getting over the initial shock of Jayden's meal choice, we all began to eat.

"Have you guys actually looked at your schedules yet?" I asked my twin.

He shook his head no and pulled his phone out of his pocket, handing it to me.

I was upset to find that we only had two classes together, P.E. and sixth period elective.

Next, I asked Jayden for his and we also had only two classes, P.E. and Biology.

"Almost all of our classes have at least two of us in it." Princess remarked.

It was true. All of my classes had one friend in it at least.

The bell rang loudly, signaling the start of the school day. Me, Amethyst, and Princess all got up to go to geometry while John and Jayden left for English.

Our geometry was Uncle Doug. His class was pretty chill, he just gave us our class syllabus and a basic review worksheet due on Wednesday.

For second period, I met up with Jayden to go to Biology with Aunt Evie. It would've been a lot more enjoyable if pretty much every girl in our class didn't trample me to talk to Jayden.

I saw Amethyst again in third period for French with her grandma. It was actually pretty fun. She taught us a few words and had us play a game to learn the basic terms.

P.E. was pretty cool with Jayden and John except for the fact that all of the girls were fawning all over Jayden again. "Oh, Jayden's so strong!" "He's so handsome!" Yeah, right.

Me and Amy saw each other for English. Nothing much happened except a few icebreakers so class was okay.

MESA was really, really fun. The administrators were my dad and Uncle Doug. We talked about what types of projects we would be doing this year and we chose our partners for the rest of the year. Obviously, me and John paired up.

 **Princess' P.O.V.**

My day was going pretty good so far. After geometry, I had English but none of my friends had that class too. It was okay though because I saw Winter and sat with her.

John and I had biology for third together which was really fun. Brad Charming, the son of Chad Charming was there too. He's really nice and funny, but I don't think John likes him very much. Wonder what that's about.

Fourth period was probably my favorite because it was my elective. I signed up for my mom's fashion design club so for my fourth period we made some rough draft sketches of the projects we planned on making by the end of the year. It was pretty cool.

John and I met up again for fifth period Spanish class. And guess who else was there? Brad! This was going to be a really fun year.

In sixth period, me and Amethyst went to P.E. It wasn't so bad for most, but I'm not much of an athlete. Probably didn't help when I corrected the teacher's grammar either…

Anyways, it was a cool day. I already like most of my classes and this year seems promising. I just hope Amethyst will let go of this whole "We have to force our parents to tell us about their past" thing. It might be really hard for them to talk about.

I do have to admit I am curious though. I don't want my mom to think she can't talk to me and it just breaks my heart to know that she doesn't trust me. Whatever though. She'll tell me soon enough.


End file.
